THE VISIT
by kjay1
Summary: Oberon pays Alex a visit and Lexington is sent to another world.


THE VISIT 

_Note: With feeling. This fanfic is based on the animated t.v. show "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and are being used without their permission and are not mine in any way. etc, etc, and so forth. _

_Periously on Gargoyles..._

"If we get into a war with these humans and if we run into some problems it would take eight earth years to bring troops and weapons from the home world."   
-Thorgan   
From The Earthquake 

"The Tazis are in a war with the Sarfnars who are noble, brave, and are trying to stop the Tazis from taking over every decent planet in the universe" 

"...Also there is Matt, Elisa, and their friends the Gargoyles who are noble creatures who have wings and turn to stone during the day, who's ancestors happen to come from another _planet_. Not that they know that."   
-Chante   
From the Diamond Matrix 

*Poof!* 

*Poof!* 

A small green beanie baby dragon appeared in the air in one side of the room. It disappeared and appeared again across the room. 

"Very good my boy!" Puck said as he was floating in the air with his legs crossed. "A 'A+' student!" 

Alex, who was floating in the air giggled happily. 

Lexington walked in the nursery with Bronx. He looked up and saw Alex floating in the air. 

"Oh cool!" Lexington said. "Alex is having another lesson. What is he learning this time?" 

"Teleportation," Puck said. "Alex is learning how to teleport objects from one place to another. And he is getting very good at it. Show uncle Lex what you can do." 

Alex giggled and closed his eyes. 

*Poof!* 

Suddenly a pair of reindeer antlers and a red clown nose appeared on Bronx. Bronx looked at his nose and then looked up and saw the antlers on his head. Bronx whined, embarrassed. 

"Rudolf!" Alex called out and giggled. 

Puck suddenly had a strange feeling that he was being watched. But he paid it no mind. 

"See I told you," Puck said smiling smugly at an embarrassed Bronx. 

Meanwhile back Avalon, Queen Titania and Lord Oberon was watching the whole spectacle through Titania's mirror. 

"Puck shouldn't play games with the child," Oberon said. "He should teach him to take his powers seriously." 

Titania just looked at her husband. "Oberon he is just a child," Titania said. "That's how Puck is making him want to tap into his powers. That's how children learn." 

"Maybe so, but it is the quality of the child's lessons I more concerned about." Oberon said. 

"Maybe if you didn't put such tight restrictions on Puck, he could teach Alex better." Titania commented. 

"Humh," Oberon responded. "Puck brought this on himself. I've decided to pay Puck a little visit. To see how much the child has learned. If he meets my standards I might consider giving Puck back some of his powers." 

"A pop quiz?" Titania said smiling. 

Oberon nodded. "And don't even think about sneaking off to tell them either." Oberon said. 

Titania smiled coolly. "I wasn't planning such a thing." She said. 

**

****

**

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" 

A loud angry roar resonated through the walls of the office. A paper weight flew across the room hitting the wall. 

"Whoa Dragnok baby!" Fang called out holding up his hands. "Get a hold of yourself!" 

Dragnok stared at Fang with eyes glowing red. "Get a hold of myself???!!!!!" He boomed. "How can I get a hold of myself if my plan just failed???!!! I had them! I almost had them!" 

"Hey you win some, you lose some." Fang commented coolly. 

Dragnok turned around and faced his office window with his hands behind his back. For a moment, he seemed to calm down for a second. 

"You..." Dragnok growled turning around instantly while glaring at Fang. "You was suppose to be WATCHING THEM!!!!!!" 

Fang whinced at Dragnok's booming voice nearing falling. "H-Hey man I was! I didn't expect a earthmover to come chargin' in and knock me out." 

Dragnok was about to consider ripping Fang's throat out when he heard a beeping noise. Dragnok went to his desk and pressed a button that was hidden under the drawer. The hidden opening that was in the wall opened revealing a t.v. screen. A face that was hidden by what looked like a pair of red World War2 pilot goggles and a gas mask appeared on the screen. 

"You," Dragnok said. "What do you want?" 

The alien figure responded in a language Dragnok couldn't hope to understand. 

"Your translator." Dragnok said pointing to his wrist. "Use the translator." 

A brief pause went by and the alien spoke again. "I have something that can prove very useful." 

"What is it?" Dragnok said annoyed. 

Suddenly a three-dimensional hologram projected out from the t.v. screen and in front of Dragnok. The hologram was a white cube. 

"And what is that?" Dragnok said looking at the cube. 

"One of the Sarfnarian secrets." The alien said. 

"What?" Dragnok exclaimed interested. "Explain." 

"One of their secrets of space flight." The alien continued. "The reason why their ships can travel five times faster than yours." 

"Tell me!" 

Suddenly the alien disappeared and materialized in Dragnok's office like the crew on Star Trek energizing on the deck. 

"Kinky," Fang commented. 

The alien was about seven feet tall. He had on a dark gray one-piece suit that with a mask on of the same color. The lower half of his mask looked like a storm trooper mask from Star Wars. Where the eyes should of been there was what looked a pair of red goggles. 

The alien opened his gloved hand. In it was a small white cube. 

"It is called a space transportal defuser." The alien said. The Sarfnars use it to make portals in space that sends them to one place to another more quickly. This defuser cuts the travel time in space by half. Star systems that took years to travel to could be reached in months instead of years. Now this defuser is not a one of the defusers used in ships but are used to transfer people and cargo." 

"This can prove very useful to me." Dragnok said. "My people can analyze it and study that defuser. The High Council will be well pleased. Pleased enough to get off my back." 

"I will give it to you, but-" The alien added, "for a price. What do you have to give me in return?" 

Drat! Dragnok knew that this alien was a Godoranian. And Godoranians like to trade things. Dragnok knew that he had nothing worth trading except- 

Suddenly a light went on in Dragnok's head. 

"Him," Dragnok said pointing to Fang. "Take him. I know that you do trade with the Hun O'bars. You could give him to them, to use in their experiments. I hear that the Hun O'bars are really interested in humans and are kidnapping them for their experiments. What can be more fascinating than a half-human half-" 

"Hey!" Fang exclaimed. "This was not part of the deal!" 

"I no longer have a need for you," Dragnok said. "You failed your mission. Therefore you outlived your usefulness." 

The Godoranian looked at Dragnok and nodded. 

Fang wasn't about to let himself get captured by some funny looking alien in a bio-hazard suit. No way. Fang had been locked up too long, and he wasn't going to be locked up again to be used as some freak show. 

So Fang charged. 

"You are not going to get me you lousy son-of-a-bit-AAAAAAAAARRRRROWL!" 

Fang was cut short when the Godoranian fired a black gun-like weapon emitting a bright green lazer light at him. Fang stopped in his tracks and fell down knocked out. The Godoranian then threw the white cube at Dragnok who caught it. The Godoranian then pressed a button on his wrist and he and Fang materialized out the room. 

Dragnok stood there and smiled smugly. 

"That takes care of that." He said. 

**

****

**

Matt just got home from another night of work. He had Chante drop him off even though Elisa could of gave him the ride home. After the escaping the fireball-in-the-tunnel incident, he couldn't be around Elisa. She stirred up feelings in him that he thought that were dead. And the vision he had. He knew it was real. But what did it mean? How did he live through that fireball when he should of clearly died. What was that thing, or what ever-it-was, that spoke to him? 

_Your life has not been set in stone yet_

Matt remembered the creature with the powerful eyes saying to him. 

What did it mean? 

And why did he see his father in that vision? What did he father had to do what this? 

"We'll figure it all out later Bluestone." Matt said yawning. "Right now it's time for me to get some sleep." 

Matt was about to get up from his couch to proceed to go in his bed. 

"Forget it," Matt said lying across his couch. "I don't feel like getting up any way." 

Then Matt started to dream. He dreamt a dream that he would have every night from that point on. 

Matt looked around. He saw himself in space. 

But it was different. There was no stars, only blackness. There was no light at all. It was as if the darkness was covering Matt like a blanket. 

"What?" Matt said confused. 

Matt kicked his legs instinctively. But there was nothing to kick against. 

Matt felt no sensation of movement. He could move but he wasn't going nowhere. 

Matt looked around frantically. He turned his head in every direction. Matt saw himself from every direction possible. He saw himself from the front and back at the same time. It was like 3-D gone mad. 

And to the side of Matt, he saw himself spread out in the same way from different angles. 

Matt saw his reflection (at least what he that was his reflection), reach out and grab him by the shoulders. 

And he laughed. 

"AHHHHHH!" Matt yelped waking up suddenly. 

The phone was ringing. 

Matt wiped the sleepiness from his face and picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?" Matt said into the phone. 

"Matt. I've been waiting downstairs for you for 20 minutes." Chante said annoyed. "Are you coming or not?!" 

Matt turned around and looked at his clock. It was 4:30. 

"Aw man, I was sleep for that long?" Matt said out loud. "Okay Chante I'm coming down." 

Then Matt hang up the phone. Then he sighed troubled. 

**

****

**

The Gargoyles woke up with a series of yawns and roars. 

Bronx and the baby Gargbeast instantly growled. 

Hudson stopped in mid yawn. 

"What wrong Bronx?" Hudson asked. 

Hudson looked and there was a man in his mid 50's wearing a black suit, and was standing on the battlement below him. By this time the other Gargoyles noticed the man too. 

Goliath jumped off his perch and landed in front of the man. The other Gargoyles followed. 

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Goliath asked the man cautiously. 

The man just looked at Goliath and spun around superman style. When he stopped he was no longer that man in the suit but was Oberon, lord of the Fays. 

"Oh boy," Brooklyn commented, "this is not good." 

Before Goliath could say anything Puck appeared, holding Alex, and then Fox and Xanatos came running out. 

"Oberon," Xanatos said coldly. "What do you want?" 

"To see the child of course." Oberon said. "And-" he added, "to give him a little 'test'." 

Goliath growled slightly, tensed. 

"What 'test'?" Fox said. "You are NOT taking him away from me." 

Oberon waved his hand dissmissively. "No of course I won't take him. IF he pass my test." 

Then Oberon turned to Puck. "Show me what you have been teaching the boy. If it is not satisfactory, I will take him with me back to Avalon and teach him myself!" He commanded. 

"No!" Fox cried out. 

Everyone was tense. Even Xanatos. But Puck kept his cool. 

"A pop quiz." Puck said coolly. "I see. Well I guess we have to show your grand daddy your stuff, heh?" 

Alex giggled and cooed in response. 

Puck waved his hands and three red balls appeared in the air. 

"Ball." Alex said laughing. 

Then Alex closed his eyes and the balls moved in the air like they were juggling themselves. 

Oberon watched and crossed his arms. He was not amused. 

"That's just a warm up," Puck said seeing his master's reaction. Then Puck whispered in Alex ear. "Let's show him what you learned yesterday." 

Alex nodded and giggled. Alex then closed his eyes really hard. 

Suddenly a strange blue light began to glow around Lexington. 

"What is Alex doing?" Angela said looking at Lexington. 

Lexington stood there for a second with a confused look on his face. And then he disappeared. 

Everyone stood there in shock looking at the spot where Lexington was standing. All except for Oberon. 

"What did you do????!!!" Goliath demanded. 

"Teleportion," Puck said. "Alex's last lesson. Now bring him back for daddy Oberon." 

Alex looked at Puck and blinked his eyes tiredly. Then he yawned and fell asleep. 

"Oh boy," Puck said. "Um, can you wait for Alex to recharge?" Puck asked Oberon. 

Oberon crossed his arms. "I have plenty of time." He said with a stern look on his face. 

**

****

**

POP! 

There was a popping sound and suddenly, instantly, Lexington wasn't in the castle anymore. 

Lexington landed on the ground. 

HEeeeeeeCRAWWW! HEeeeeeeCRAWWW! HEeeeeeCRAW! 

A loud animal-like voice called out. 

Lexington looked around. He was in some sort of a jungle. He saw Huge trees as tall as the Manhattan skyscrapers (and the trunks were as thick too). The leaves on the trees were as wide as a mini van. There were some trees with dark red trunks that started out dark red but as you look further up the trunk they gradually turn a lighter red and spread out through the branches until they ended with red leaves. There were also these light green bush-sized plants that looked and was shaped like large celery stalks that ended with dark reddish-green screw shaped leaves. 

Lexington looked up and saw a crimson red sky with whitish red clouds. There was two reddish gold suns in the sky with one sun twice as large as the other. 

Lexington looked around the environment the clearly reminded him of the rain forests of south America. He clearly knew that he _definitely_ was not at the castle anymore. 

And he had a feeling that he wasn't on earth either. 

Lexington looked at his hands. "I'm not stone," He wondered out loud. "That's strange. Well it must be Alex's doing," he said. 

Lexington didn't know why Alex sent him here. The best thing to do now was to look around. 

RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH! 

AAAAAAAHHHHH! 

Lexington instantly turned his head at the sudden noise. 

"That definitely sounded alike someone being chased by something." Lexington said as he climbed up one of the alien trees to take a look where the sound was coming from. Lexington instantly noticed that it was a little bit hard to climb. He barely could dig his claws into the super hard trunk. 

Lexington climbed up enough to see a small cleared path. and instantly he saw a female running like her life depended on it. 

Lexington gasped in shock. 

He gasped in shock because the female he saw looked exactly like a Gargoyle. 

The female looked slightly taller than your average female Gargoyle. She was a reddish brown color with black hair. She had wings but the membrane of the wings were attached to her arms like a bat except that all four of her talons were free. 

And running behind here chasing her was also a Gargoyle-like except that he didn't have any wings. He was a sandy-reddish brown in color, was about six feet tall, and had a raptor-like head with deep brow ridges. He had five clawed toes with a sharp upraised claw as his middle toe with two smaller clawed toes on each side. He was also holding a long sharp Klingon type sword. 

The female was running with the raptor head male clearly on her heels. The female flapped her arms frantically. She slowly started to lift off the ground. 

_She can fly?_ Lexington thought in wonder. 

The female was clearly airborne now. But she wasn't flying high enough. The raptor-like male reached out and grabbed her hanging tail pulling her to the ground. She landed with a thud. 

"ARRRR!" The male called out like he was saying, "I got you!" 

The male raised his sword in the air about to bring it down on the female with a killing blow. 

Lexington with eyes blazing dove out the tall tree before he knew what he was doing and let out a blood curdling yell. 

Distracted by the noise, the male looked back, and was tackled by Lexington. 

Lexington and the male rolled in the dirt. The male knocked Lexington off of him with one powerful back slap with his powerful claws. 

"ARRRRHHH!" Lexington yelled in pain as five bloody slashes was left across his chest. 

The raptor male got up and tried to attack Lexington. Lexington tripped the male with his tail. The male fell but not before slicing him across the chest with his clawed feet. 

"AHHHHHH!" Lexington howled out again grabbing his stomach. 

While Lexington was distracted, the raptor male grabbed Lexington by his head and squeezed. Lexington heard a crunching sound as the male's claws went into his skull. 

"AAAAAARRRRRRRAHHHH!" 

The male was suddenly struck across his head by the female he was chasing, causing him to drop Lexington. 

"AAAaRRRROWL!" The male roared turning around to face the female enraged that she hit him. 

The female got into a fighting stance ready to fight. 

The male growled as he slowly advanced on her. 

Lexington saw what was happening with blood from his head wound flowing into his eyes blinding him. Lexington charged at the male and leaped on top of his head. The male managed to grab Lexington by the tail and threw him against a tree. The backlash caused Lexington's tail to snap, leaving the male with Lexington's tail in his claws. 

The male charged over towards Lexington with long bounding steps. 

Lexington weak from blood loss lifted up his head and saw the raptor male. 

Lexington started to think his last thoughts. 

Before Lexington blacked out the last thing he saw was the female picking up the sword the male had dropped and then decapitated him. Lexington saw the male's raptor-like head fall to the ground. 

Lexington's consciousness went dark. 

And then suddenly,he wasn't dead. He wasn't in the strange forest anymore. Lexington found himself in one piece and alive. Lexington scratched his head in confusion. He then noticed that the top of his head was hard and smooth. 

Like metal. 

Lexington then moved his tail. He looked down and saw it. 

It was metal. A golden colored metal. 

"What?" Lexington said. "What happened to me? What is going on?" 

Lexington was laying on some sort of a red colored metal table. He looked up and saw that he was in a windowless metal room also the same color. A light that shone with a light yellow glow was over head. Lexington looked to his right and saw the reddish brown female who looked like a Gargoyle that he was trying to save. She looked at Lexington with concern. 

"What happened?" Lexington asked the female. 

She looked like she was about to answer, but then she was interrupted. 

_"Sono baka var farnar solay."_ A voice said. 

"What?" Lexington said turning around. 

Lexington turned his head and saw three Gargoyle-like beings. 

One of them, who was dressed in a slivery-red like loin cloth outfit, with a red chest plate, and was a reddish sandy brown with bat like wings spoke. 

"_What_ is not the question," he said. "I think _who_, and _where_ are the questions." 

**

****

**

"My name is Lexington." He started to say. 

There were three of them, which Lexington could clearly see. They were all different shades of red, and looked almost exactly like Gargoyles. They were all about eight feet tall, tall for Gargoyle standards. They each had large wide bat-like wings. They all had four clawed fingers, and four clawed toes. They each had black hair, deep brow ridges they almost completely covered their eyes. 

"I am Carack-Farru-Tahki, leader of the Tahki clan, which means 'desert' in your language." the oldest of them said. "My second-in-command is Harah-Appcar-Tahki. and the head of our clan's physicians is Doctor Maru-Zantar-Tahki. First of all, I want to thank you for saving my daughter, Nika-Farru-Tahki. We implanted a language chip in your head so that you can understand us. Now I want to know who are you? You don't come from any Sarfnar Clan we know of." 

Instead of answering his question, Lexington asked, "What did you do to me? Where am I? and who are you?" 

Carack's daughter answered Lexington. "You are on the planet Sar," she started. "And we are called Sarfnars. After you were attacked, I brought you here. You're tail was severed, and you had cracked skull. The Doctors replaced your tail, and a part of your skull was too damaged to be repaired so a metal piece was implanted." 

"This alien has unusual physiology!" Doctor Maru cut in. "His DNA is incredibly similar to ours. Look at the unusual wing design. Which is clearly designed for-" 

"Yes, thank you, Doctor," Carack interrupted. "The most important question for our guest here is where did he come from, and what was he doing in the middle The _Sapterian_ forest?" 

"What planet are you from?" Second command Harah asked. 

"Earth," Lexington said at last. 

Everyone in the room gasp in shock. Carack, Maru, and Harah started to talk among themselves. 

"Are there others like you?" Harah asked in aw. 

"Yes," Lexington answered. "And we are called Gargoyles." 

Everyone in the room gasped again, more loudly this time. 

"Amazing. Simply amazing..." Carack said giving Lexington a sideways look. "How did you get here?" 

"Well," Lexington started, "I was standing around with my Clan, and poof! Suddenly I'm here in this forest." 

"Well," Carack said. "I don't know how you got here, but you are welcomed to stay here. My daughter will show you around. If you want anything feel free to ask." 

Then after that, Carack, Maru, and Harah left the room, leaving Lexington and Nika alone. 

**

****

**

Nika showed Lexington around. Lexington looked around in aw. The Tahki Clan had a small village like community surround by a high wall. Their houses were at least five stories tall and were domed shaped on the top. The houses were a light reddish sandy brown color to match the sand on the ground. The windows were oval shaped. And on every floor, there were wide balconies. 

The news soon spread about Lexington arrival. Everyone was looking at Lexington with amazement and with aw. 

"I wonder why I'm getting all of this attention," Lexington wondered out loud. 

"Well," Nika said, "It's because you look exactly like the Sarfnars described in the _Trunos_ Journey Legend." 

"What?" Lexington responded confused. 

"A Exodus," Nika explained. "_Trunos_ means exodus. Come with me and I'll show you." 

And with that, Nika jumped in the air flapped her arms/wings. 

Lexington proceeded to follow her by climbing up the side of one of the buildings. 

Nika looked back and saw what Lexington was doing. She turned around in mid-air and landed. 

"Why are you doing that for?" Nika asked. 

Lexington turned his head to look at her. "Well, I can't fly like you do. I can only glide on currents of wind." 

"Oh," Nika said simply. 

Nika waited until Lexington jumped off the building, and then she got airborne and caught up with him. Lexington noticed that it was more harder to glide here than back on earth. 

"Where are we going?" Lexington asked. 

"There." Nika said pointing to a wide dome-like building. The building had no openings except for a large balcony on the side. On top of the building was a reddish brown statue of a Sarfnar figure that was kneeling and was in a pose like a explorer looking to find new lands. 

Nika soon landed on the balcony. Lexington followed. 

"This way," Nika said walking inside. 

When Lexington walked inside, he saw that the building had three levels. And on each of those levels were pictures painted on the walls. By the way they were faded, they must of been very old. Lexington then looked really close at one section of wall. There were Gargoyle-like figures fighting two-legged raptor-like figures. They looked like the one Lexington was fighting earlier. 

"Those were our ancestors," Nika said, seeing Lexington watching the figures. "Around 2 million years ago it is believed that our ancestors got into a war with the ancestors of the Sapters. The War was terrible. Many lives were lost. But the ancient Sarfnars, who was called the Gargnars back then, won. Some of the ancestors of the Sapters as punishment, were banished off the planet to the planet called Tanzess. Which is very far away." 

Nika then pointed to a picture on the wall that showed a group of raptor-like figures that were being loaded on oval shaped ships. "Then about 70,000 years after that, the banished Sapters came back. They were now more bigger and more dangerous. The banished Sapters were now called the Tanze. They came here in the millions, wiping out the Gargnars left and right." Nika then pointed to another picture of the Gargoyle-like figures fighting and getting killed by the larger raptor-like figures. 

"Plus the Sapters started to help their descendants making the war worse." Nika talked on. "The leaders were worried that the Saptors and the Tanze would wipe them out. So secretly, the scientists and the leaders gathered up 300 volunteers. The were to be sent to a planet that was recently discovered. It was in a solar system with one sun. They were sent to that planet, that was unknown to the Tanze. After a long time the Tanze was fought to a draw. They left." 

"So what happened to the Gargnars that were sent away?" Lexington asked. 

"For a while the scientists that were tracking them, was receiving signals and messages from the traveling Gargnars. But then after awhile the signals stopped suddenly. They never found out if they survived." 

"Oh," Lexington said. But then he started to think. Could it be possible that Gargoyles could be related to these Sarfnars? It could be possible that- 

"Lexington," Nika called interrupting Lexington's thoughts. "We have to go before the _Nfoton_." 

"The what?" Lexington commented. 

"The _Nfoton_." Nika said again. "It's when the two suns meet." Then Nika pointed out to the two suns in the crimson red sky. The two suns were really close to each other. "When the two suns eclipse each other we turn to stone. You may have to stay underground during the-" 

"I turn to stone too!" Lexington exclaimed, cutting Nika off. 

Nika looked at Lexington. "You have a _Nfoton_ on your home world too?" Nika asked. 

"No, not really." Lexington said. "But we Gargoyles turn to stone during the day." Then Lexington added, "Usually." 

"Well maybe you'll change during our _Nfoton_." Nika said. "We must leave. My father will be very upset if I don't come home on time." 

Nika and Lexington left the dome building. While Lexington was following Nika, he looked down and noticed that all the Sarfnars in the village were outside on the wide balconies of the buildings. 

"So that's why they have those balconies for," Lexington said to himself. "They use them as roosts." 

"There is my father," Nika said descending downwards. "We're here." 

Lexington and Nika both landed on the roof of one of the dome buildings. 

Carack was standing there, not very happy. 

"I told you to come back way before _Nfoton_." Carack said looking down at his daughter with his arms crossed. "We don't know how the _Nfoton_ would effect Lexing-" 

Carack was cut off when he suddenly turned to stone. All of the other Sarfnars turned to stone as well. Lexington was stone too, with his stone form a more slightly darker gray than the Sarfnars. 

**

****

**

_Night..._

Lexington and all the Sarfnars broke out of their stone skins with yawns and roars. 

"Did you have a good sleep Lexington?" Carack asked afterwards. 

"Great," Lexington said taking a deep breath. "I feel like I slept for years." 

"That might be because of the powerful rays of our two suns during _Nfoton_." Carack said. "The suns gives us strength while we sleep." 

"And because if we didn't turn to stone during _Nfoton_, we would die because of the sudden increase of solar radiation." Nika added. 

"Carack!" Harah called out as he landed on the roof. "We are having problems!" 

"What kind of problems?" Carack asked. 

"The scouts found a group Sapters heading this way from the Sapterian forest!" Harah said. "They are planning to attack us directly!" 

"That is a foolish move on their part," Carack said. "We live in the desert. They would lose the element of surpise if they try to attack us directly. They would be easy prey." "There must be a reason why they would risk an attack in the open like this." Harah said. 

"Knowing how the Sapters fight, they would bring all their forces to attack us. Their base in the Sapterian forest will be unguarded." Carack said. "Harah, send our forces out to 'greet' them." 

"I'm coming along too." Nika said. "I have a few things to settle with those Sapter beast, for trying to kill Lexington and I." 

"No!" Carack said instantly. "It's too dangerous. I want you to go to the Sapterian base and tap into their computers see what you can find out about their plans." 

"Father," Nika protested. "That's so boring." 

Carack looked at his daughter very sternly. 

"I'm coming along too." Lexington said. 

Carack looked at Lexington. "You don't have to go." He said. "I don't want to pull you into our war." 

"No it's okay." Lexington said. "I don't even know how long I'll be here. I just don't want to sit around and do nothing. Besides I owe you for saving my life. Plus I can be some help. I'm good with technology. Besides, I can help keep an eye on Nika." 

Nika shout Lexington an acid look like he betrayed her. 

Carack thought for a moment. "Alright you can go I suppose." Carack said. "But take this with you." 

Carack left and then he came back. He had a small red chest plate in his hands that was similar to his own. 

"Take this," Carack said giving the chest plate to Lexington. "For extra protection just in case you run into any Sapters." 

"Thanks," Lexington said putting the chest plate on. 

"Let's get going." Nika said jumping off the building. 

Before Lexington left to follow her, Carack stopped him. 

"Keep an eye on her," Carack said. "She is bound to get into trouble." 

"Don't worry," Lexington said. "I have a brother back home who acts the same way. If I can held him I can held her." 

And then Lexington jumped off the building to catch up to Nika. 

Carack kind of smiled when Lexington left. 

"Did you think it was wise to let him leave?" Harah asked when Lexington and Nika left. "The scientist said that he maybe proof that our ancestors are still alive. What if something happens to him?" 

"I wouldn't worry about him." Carack responded. "He looks like a warrior. I think he can take care of himself." 

**

****

**

Nika and Lexington were in the sky, above the desert. 

"So were is this base?" Lexington asked. 

"In the Sapterian forest." Nika answered. "The same forest you were in when you tried to save me from the Sapter. That was very brave of you by the way." 

"Uh, thanks," Lexington said blushing. "I don't understand why your father would let you go back there when you almost got killed. Considering the fact that he seems over protective of you." 

"Well I didn't _exactly_ tell him the whole story." Nika said blushing. "I kind of reversed the story." 

"Oh I figured." Lexington responded. "But that's alright with me." 

"There!" Nika said pointing. "We're here!" 

Nika descended towards an island patch of green that was surrounded by desert. Lexington followed. 

Nika and Lexington landed in a small patch of clearing the forest floor. Lexington looked up. It was more darker from the forest floor. He could barely see the reddish black sky through the trees. 

Nika and Lexington were now wandering along in the forest. Soon they entered an area with more vegetation. There were clusters of trees here and there. Clumps of four or eight trees with some ruffle leafed bushes around the base. The groups of tall trees was making it harder for Lexington to see even though his eyes were accustomed to darkness. He could barely see anything and it was making him nervous. He stuck close to Nika. She was having no problems at all. 

"How much further do we have to go?" Lexington asked. 

"A little while to go." Nika said. "About-" 

Suddenly there was a deep, throaty moaning sound and some rustling of bushes. 

"What was that?!" Lexington said in a breathless whisper. 

Nika scanned her eyes towards the direction of the sound. She wasn't able to see much but the trees. But then something caught Nika's eye. Through the trunks and bushes, Nika saw something large and curved. She saw it heave up and down like it was breathing. 

Nika froze. 

"Don't. Move." Nika said. 

Lexington froze. "Please don't tell me it's another one of those Sapter things." 

"No," Nika said. "Let's just back away slowly." 

Nika and Lexington backed away, keeping their eyes firmly fixed on the large curved shape. There was a sudden breeze that blew Nika and Lexington's scent towards the large curved shape. 

"Oh no," Nika commented. 

There was suddenly a large snorting sound. 

Moving! 

CRASH! CRASH! 

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! 

The large shape ran out of the bushes. Lexington and Nika saw it clearly now. 

It was a beast about the size of a Rhino. It had a wide head with two horns coming out the sides of it's head, with one horn sticking out the top. It had a thin layer of fur all over it's body except for the upper body and head which was covered in shaggy fur like a buffalo. It's feet ended in three claw-like hooves. 

"What is that??!!!" Lexington exclaimed. 

"A _Narof Ehawof_." Nika said as she was backing up some more. "They are usually peaceful creatures." 

The Narof glared at them. 

"Unless it feels threatened." Nika added. 

"Well I don't want to be at the receiving end of those horns." Lexington said. 

The Narof started to snort and paw at the ground with it's hooves. 

"I think it's about to charge!" Nika said. 

"I think we should run." Lexington said. 

"That would be a wise idea." Nika said. 

Nika and Lexington turned. 

And ran. 

They ran right into a Sapter. 

**

****

**

Lexington and Nika ran with a enraged Narof on their heels. 

And that's when they noticed a Sapter step smoothly out the bushes. 

And it was carrying a bazooka-like weapon. 

The Sapter raised the weapon and pointed it at the angry Narof. There was no flash, or a explosion. But the charging Narof fell over. Like a large tree that was just cut down, it fell. 

WHAAMMMMM! 

Nika and Lexington paused, looked back, and saw the Narof laying on the ground sleeping. Then they stared back at the Sapter with the weapon. 

"Stop right there Sarfnar filth!" The Sapter said in a rough, raspy, snake-like voice. 

Nika glared at the Sapter with red blazing crimson eyes as she took out a small stick-like weapon which extended into a two-edge sword when she squeezed the stick part. 

"And what if we don't want to?" She said. 

The Sapter raised it's weapon and pointed it at Nika and Lexington. "This weapon can cause unconscious. This happened to that Narof that was attacking you. But it can also cause death. Drop your weapon female or I'll cause you death." 

Nika dropped her weapon and held her hands above her head. Lexington did the same. 

"Move!" The Sapter commanded. 

Nika and Lexington turned around and walked with the Sapter following behind with the weapon pointed at their backs. 

"It's a good thing I stayed behind to watch the base." The Sapter said smugly. "I'm the only one who stayed behind. When the others come back victorious after beating the Sarfnars, I will be awarded gratefully!" 

Nika and Lexington looked at each other like they just got a brain storm. They both smiled. 

"I wouldn't count on that." Lexington said. 

Nika, Lexington, and the Sapter walked on until they got to an open clearing that had three wide five story tall gray buildings. All three buildings were connected. The largest building was in the middle with the other smaller ones on the side. There was a large cargo-like door on the middle building. 

"Stop!" The Sapter commanded when Lexington and Nika got to the door. 

Nika and Lexington stopped as the Sapter proceeded to step in front of a small square opening that was eye level. A red lazer beam came out and scanned the Sapter's face. 

"Identification positive." A computer-like voice called out. 

And then the cargo door slide open. 

"Walk in!" The Sapter yelled out. 

"Alright already!" Lexington said walking in. "You don't have to keep yelling." 

Nika and Lexington walked on until they got in a hallway. 

"So what's the plan?" Lexington whispered to Nika as they were walking. 

"We ambush him on the count of three." Nika said. "One...two...three..." 

"Take that!" 

Lexington tripped the Sapter with his cybernetic tail, while Nika tackled him. The Sapter's weapon flew out his hands and skidded across the hard metal floor. 

"GRRRAHHHH!" The Sapter cried out. 

The Sapter fell back and hit his head. He was knocked out cold. 

"Okay so now what do we do?" Lexington asked. 

"Head for the control room." Nika said as she took out a small hand held computer and typed something on it. 

"This way," Nika said after looking on the map on the display screen. 

Nika and Lexington ran down the hallway and turned a corner. Right there in front of them was a metal door. 

"This is it." Nika said. "Help me open it." 

Lexington and Nika both rammed into the metal door. After three tries the door popped open. 

Inside the control room was a large control panel filled with screens, lights, and buttons. There was a large wide window opening above the panel. The forest could be seen below. 

Nika looked at the various controls on the panel. "We have to tap into the computer some how." Nika said as she took out her hand held computer attached a wire to it and then put the other end of the wire in a opening on the panel. 

Nika started to type on some keys on the panel. Instantly a 3-D hologram image popped up in front of her. 

"Hey you're good." Lexington commented. "I didn't think a person like you would be good at computers." 

"Yeah I guess I am." Nika commented. "Everyone expected me to walk in my father's foot steps and become a fighter and a leader, but I'm not build to be a fighter. Even though I'm taller than you, I'm small by Sarfner standards." 

"I know how you feel." Lexington said. "I'm the smallest in my clan too. It always seems like the smallest is always the smartest." 

Nika smiled and nodded. But her happy mood was soon replaced with shock as she was looking at the holographic display. It showed a map of the Sapterian forest, the surrounding desert, and the village of the Tahki clan. The Sapter forces were the blue dots, and the Sarfners were in red. There was a lot more red than blue. And half between the two forces were about ten gray dots. 

"Oh no," Nika said suddenly. 

"What is it?" Lexington said worried. 

"You see those red dots?" Nika said pointing to the display, "That is us." 

Lexington looked at the hologram. "There are more of 'us' than 'them'. What is the problem?" 

"I know," Nika said. "But see those gray dots in between them? Those are Proton bombs." 

"What?!" Lexington exclaimed. 

"The Sapters know that they are out numbered. They are planing to wait until our forces cross over the bombs and then explode them. If they succeed, then the Tahki clan is lost." 

"We have to warn then!" Lexington said. 

"I'm tapping into my father's communicator." Nika said pressing some buttons. "Father! Father!" 

A static filled voice called out. "Nika? Are you alright?" Carack said. 

"Yes!" Nika responded. "But you must get everyone out the area! The Sapters have planted Proton bombs across your path! The ambush was a trap!" 

There was a brief pause then, the voice of Carack was heard yelling. 

"Everyone fall back now! We're in a trap!" 

Nika sat there worried. "Father!" She cried out. 

"Maybe you can tap into the bombs and reset the detonation sequence!" Lexington said. "The bombs are set by computer right?" 

"Yes!" Nika cried suddenly, as she started to type at the controls. "I'm going to try to-AAAAAAARRRRAHHHHHH!" 

Nika yelled out in pain as a sudden blot of electricity when through her. 

"Access denied." A computer voice said. "Detonation assess is now locked." 

"Noooo!" Lexington cried out as Nika was shocked. He caught her before she could fall. 

*Crackle* "Nika! Nika!" Carack called out on the communicator. "Try and disarm the-ARRRRRRRRHhHHHHHHHH!" 

There was a loud bang as Carack's communicator went off line. Nothing else was heard but static. 

"Father..." Nika called out weakly. 

"Nika! Nika!" Lexington called out holding her. "Hang on! we're getting out of here!" 

"N-No..." Nika said weakly. "I'll just hold you up...and you can't fly back to the village with me." 

"I'm not going to leave you here. I'll carry you back." 

Lexington tried to lift Nika up even though she was too heavy. Somehow he managed to pick her up. It took a while, but he carried Nika outside and went into the forest. 

Nika started to gasp slightly. 

"If you can just hang on til sunrise..." Lexington said sadly. 

"Oh Lexington..." Nika said weakly. The _Nfoton_ is about 36 hours away. Our days and nights are about 48 hours long. And the _Nfoton_ occurs during the last 12 hours of the day." 

Lexington gasp in horror. 

"Well you're not going to die on me." Lexington said walking on. 

"Lexington..." Nika said very weakly, "I was beginning to~*" 

Then Nika gasped and died. 

"Me too." Lexington said sadly while placing Nika down. "Me too." 

"Freeze!" A voice said. 

Lexington turned around it was the Sapter he knocked out. He was standing there holding his weapon pointed at Lexington. 

Lexington stared at the Sapter with white blazing eyes. He didn't really care about living anymore. His mind was filled with rage and fury. 

"AAAARRRRRAHHH!" Lexington yelled out as he charged at the Sapter. 

The Sapter squeezed the trigger on his weapon. 

Lexington saw himself freeze in mid charge. 

POP! 

And suddenly Lexington wasn't there anymore. 

**

****

**

Lexington suddenly appeared in the same spot in the castle where he disappeared. He hit the ground in mid charge. Everyone was looking at him. 

"Lexington!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "You're back!" 

"I told you he could do it." Puck said to Oberon as he was holding a giggling Alex. "The kid is a natural." 

"Very impressive." Oberon said satisfied. "You are doing good so far Puck. You better keep this up because I'll be back!" 

Then Oberon materialized and disappeared. 

"Phew!" Puck said, wiping his forehead. "That was close." 

By this time, everyone noticed Lexington's "changes". 

"Lexington what happened to you?" Goliath asked. Almost instantly he remembered the Lexington he saw in that dream Puck cast on him. 

Lexington looked down sadly. "I don't want to talk about." Lexington said as he walked inside the castle. 

Everyone looked at Lexington with shocked and sad faces as he left. 

Puck give Alex back to Fox. Fox and Xanatos had shocked looks on their faces like everybody else. 

Goliath eyes started to glow. He ran up to Puck and grabbed him with one arm. 

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!!!" Goliath boomed. 

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Puck said as he tried to get out of Goliath's grip. 

"In that dream you gave me, Lexington almost had the same implants placed on him. And he turned out to betray the Clan! Is this going to happen? I must know!" 

"I don't know what happened to him!" Puck said. "I'm not a fortune teller or a psychic! I can't read minds you know." 

Goliath, still angry dropped Puck. Puck instantly turned into Owen. 

"What was that all about Goliath?" Hudson asked. 

"When Angela, Elisa, and I was trying to come back home from Avalon Puck gave me a nightmare vision of the future to try to take the Phoenix gate away from me. Xanatos was evil and was trying to take over the world. In the end, it turned out Lexington was behind it all." 

All the Gargoyles gasped. 

"That can't be true." Angela said. "It was just a dream right? Just because a small part of the dream came true doesn't mean that _all_ of it will come true." 

"Lex wouldn't really betray us right?" Brooklyn said. 

"I don't know." Goliath said. "I had a nightmare. I hope it doesn't come true." 

END 

* * *


End file.
